Claimants of Carrion
The Claimants of Carrion are a fleet-based warband of Chaotic forces dedicated to Grandfather Nurgle. Basing their operations off the movements of the Throne of Filth, a Spacehulk from which the Lord of Carrion rules, the Claimants of Carrion have appeared in all sections of the Galaxy. Their preheresy origin is completely unknown as they are constantly recruiting not from their own geneseed but from the dead of those they kill. The Claimants of Carrion are ruled by the Daemon Prince Nazrimath. The Claimants of Carrion favored hunting ground is the Kaligore System. History Coming soon. Relations Coming soon. Warband Organization Because of the exotic method of recruitment the Claimants of Carrion employ, they must also engage in equally exotic methods of organization. The Claimants of Carrion have a hierarchical command system that focuses on the Captains of the Fleet and their individual forces. At the top of the food chain is the Lord of Carrion, Nazrimath, who rules from the Throne of Filth. Below the Lord of Carrion are the two Squalid Princes, the Squalid Princes are the individual Commanders who rule over their own select few ships. These Squalid Princes are picked by the hand of Nazrimath himself. The Squalid Princes are each the individual commanders of their own Corpus, with there being three Corpus in total with the third one being ruled by Nazrimath himself. Each Corpus is filled with their own genetically related kindred. The three Corpus' are the Prodigal Sons of Carrion, the Rusted Scions, and the Cardinal Departed. Respectively descended from the Ultramarines, the Iron Warriors, and an unknown Legion/Chapter. Each Corpus has their own genetic kindred and a following of mortal followers. Both the Prodigal Sons of Carrion and the Rusted Scions are lesser in size and strength to the Cardinal Departed, to ensure their loyalty. Recruitment Because of the vast amount of exposure to the Warp the Claimants of Carrion "suffer", they relay on keeping their numbrs by stealing the geneseed of their fallen Loyalist Brothers or by stealing away living members of other Warbands or non-heretic Chapters. The vast amount of geneseed the Claimants of Carrion have is entirely randomized, as the majority of it comes from those they kill or kidnap. Constantly on the listen for news of an ongoing battle, the Claimants of Carrion always seem to appear at the worst moment for Imperial Astrates. Breaching from the Warp above a newly ended, or still going, battle The Claimants of Carrion will spread their filth onto the planet. After stealing away the dead and the wounded, the Claimants of Carrion leave the world to return back to the Warp. The Carrion's hereteks will instantly begin their gruesome work, ripping the geneseed from the living and the dead while also using psycho indoctrination to manipulate their new captives into becoming servants of the Father of Despair. Combat Doctrine Because of their split nature, each Corpus has their own chaotic way of warfare. The two lesser Corpus have defiled their Legion's combat doctrine and turned it into butchered Nurglite versions. The Prodigial Sons of Carrion keep their all-around skill in warfare, but do so in ways that please Grandfather Nurgle. Every aspect of warfare that the Ultramarines practiced has been infected and butchered for the use of the Prodigal Sons. It's because of their still remaining focus on being generalists that the Prodigal Sons of Carrion are always the first to fight within the Claimants. Like the Prodigal Sons the Rusted Scions have butchered the Iron Warrior's combat doctrine into a puss-filled mockery. Where the Iron Warriors use sustained artillery barrages, the Rusted Scions use plagued warmachines to blast their pus-filled ammunition at their foes. The Cardinal Dead are the only Corpus within the Claimants of Carrion to have actual Plague Marines as common infantry, although the Squalid Princes are Plague Marines. Each member of the Cardinal Dead hails from the original Chapter/Legion's geneseed, which has been heavily corrupted causing each Astrate to be a walking source of filth and infection. Their combat doctrine is heavily similar to that of the Death Guard, they are utterly relentless and will never back down unless faced with total destruction. Although every Corpus within the Claimants of Carrion make heavy use of infectious diseases and plague zombies, only the Cardinal Dead make use of the dark creations of the Dark Magi Bal'thazthor. Warband Culture The beliefs of the Warband are originally assumed to have come from Nazrimath the Lord of Carrion and his Corpus, the Cardinal Dead. The Claimants of Carrion's culture focuses heavily on the discarded and the forgotten. The Warband is constantly on the move, claiming those who would not be claimed by others. For those dregs of society who have no where else to go, the Claimants of Carrion will claim them as one of their own. For the junk and scrap metal that other Chaos Warbands have no desire to use, Nazrimath and his pack of Vultures will gladly gorge on these "precious resources". The Claimants of Carrion put a heavy emphasis on "family". Every member, including the non-Astrate members, are considered a family. Selflessness has a large place within the Warband, in it's own sick and twisted way. Members are trained and forced to treat each other as if they are one big family. The mortal members of the Claimants are taught to look up to their Astrate-brethren in a sort of "big brother' way. In this huge and chaotic family, all must listen to their Father Nazrimath who guides them to Grandfather Nurgle's teachings. Among their emphasis on family and selflessness, Nazrimath teaches his followers to never waste anything. The Claimants of Carrion recycle everything they can, and if something has no worth they will simply add it into the Throne of Filth's hull. Notable Members Nazrimath The Lord of Carrion Nazrimath The Lord of Carrion is a Daemon Prince of Nurgle and the Chaos Lord of the Claimants of Carrion. He rules the Warband from the Throne of Filth, the Flagship of the Fleet of Muck. Nazrimath is quite an exotic member of Nurgle's servants. Unlike the majority of Grandfather Nurgle's children, Nazrimath is a depressing and doleful individual. Thought to be the only original member of what the Claimants of Carrion were, Nazrimath keeps his past where it belongs, in a grave. Calatrec Ghalinar Calatrec Ghalinar is a former Dark Eldar Kaballite Warrior of an unknown Kabal. After being abandoned, mostly likely by his former squad, Calatrec was found by the Claimants of Carrion mortally wounded and on the brink of death. In his despair, Calatrec pleged himself to Nazrimath as his loyal servant and soldier. Now serving within the Cardnal Dead as Nazrmiath's advisor, Calatrec uses his ancient and cruel intellect to lead the Warband to ripe battlegrounds for the picking. Known throughout the Warband as Calatrec the Discarded, he has became even more influenctial then the Squalid Princes something that they surely despise. Ednar Soreborne Endar Soreborne is the Squalid Prince of the Prodigal Sons of Carrion. Born from the Ultramarines Legion, Endar forsake his vows and loyalist name and became a member of the Claimants of Carrion. Ruling from his seat in his flagship, the Cadaver of Ultramar, Lord Ednar is the main commander of the Claimants of Carrion's ground forces. Ednar Soreborne is a huge rival to the Dark Eldar Calatrec, as the two have often clashed both verbally and physically. Dractaus Puspatois Dractaus Puspatois is the Squalid Prince of the Rusted Scions. Born from the Iron Warriors Legion, Dractaus forsake his legion and joined Nurgle's children among the Claimants of Carrion. Ruling his Kindred from his throne in the Infringed Host of Olympia, Dractaus is the Admiral of the Claimants of Carrion's navy. Like his sibling Squalid Soreborne, Dractuaus has a rivarly with Calatrec the Discarded. Bal'thazthor Bal'thazthor, born Roderick Lochen, was one of the most feared Sorcerers of Nurgle within the Kaligore Sector, an Imperial Sector most known for being plagued heavily by Grandfather Nurgle's forces. Bal'thazthor was originally born as Roderick Lochen, an Imperial Doctor who served within the Kaligore Corps for many years before finally becoming corrupted by the heretical forces of Chaos. After the corruption took root, and finally blossomed the Doctor shed his birthname and took upon the name of Bal'thazthor. Upon his seventh death, and his rebirth within the Throne of Filth, Nazrimath inducted the Sorcerer into his ranks as his lead Dark Magi. Galgue Ka'ra Galgue Ka'ra is a direct servant of Ednar Soreborne, and is a former member of the Tau Empire. Formly a Fire Warrior of the Tau Empire, Galgue was abandoned on the battlefield where he was "harvested" by Bal'thazthor and corrupted with Nurgle's plagues. In a selfish attempt to save his own life, Glague pledged himself to Grandfather Nurgle. Far too injured to actually serve the Claimants, the Dark Magi used his twisted powers to influence the flesh of the dying Tau, creating a horribly daemonic creature that can barely be considered Tau. Glague Ka'ra leads a squad of Plague Marines into the charge of battle, where he uses his spider-like qualities and mutations to mutilate and devour anyone who stands in his path. Fleet of Muck The Fleet of Muck is the Claimants of Carrion home and method of travel, and recruitment. The Fleet of Muck is a Plague Fleet of Grandfather Nurgle that consists of a Spacehulk, two stolen battlebarges, and four makeshift Hellbringer Class Assault Ships. The Fleet of Muck travels by following the warp path of the Throne of Filth, the Spacehulk Flagship. Because the Fleet is both their home and method of travel, the Claimants of Carrion will fight to their last to keep their Fleet safe and sound. The Throne of Filth The Flagship of the Fleet of Muck, the Throne of Filth is Nazrimath's own personal ship. The Throne of Filth is an ancient and decaying Space Hulk filled to the brim with Nurgle's poison. Because of it's status as a Space Hulk of long forgotten times but also it's status as a carrier of Nurgle's Servants the Throne of Filth is seen as a common target for select individuals who desire whatever technology may or may not be in there. Having no actual weaponry or defenses, other then it's size, the Throne of Filth relies on it's Vulture like-protectors. Having been enslaved by the Lord of Carrion, four Heldrakes protect the Throne of Filth as if they were mother birds protecting their nest. The Cadaver of Ultramar One of two Battlebarges, the Cadaver of Ultramar is the home of Squalid Prince Ednar Soreborne and his Corpus the Prodigal Sons of Carrion. Like all standard battlebarges, the Cadaver of Ultramar's hull is filled to the brim with launch bays for the deadly cargo the Cadaver holds within it's plagued and rotting shell. Because the Prodigal Sons of Carrion are masters of general warfare, the Cadaver of Ultramar is made specially for all forms of Space Warfare. The Infringed Host of Olympia One of two Battlebarges, the Infringed Host of Olympia is the home of Squalid Prince Dractaus Puspatois and his Corpus the Rusted Scions. Unlike standard battlebarges, the Infringed Host of Olympia has been modified to be able to bombard planets and other ships with long-ranged artillery. Because of its status as a ship that is meant to hit and destroy their targets from afar, the Infringed Host of Olympia stays in the middle of fleet where it can bombard its target from safety. Warband Relics As collectors of all things left behind and rotting, the Claimants of Carrion have quite alot of junk but for every few hundred pieces of junk the Claimants of Carrion might get lucky and get a variable piece. These few pieces they collect are often stored upon the Throne of Filth in Galatrec The Discarded's personal vaults for safe storing. Crown of Suzerain Death Coming soon. Touch of the Ghoul King Coming soon. Blade of Unfettered Life Coming soon. Notable Conflicts Coming soon. Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Warbands Category:Nurgle Category:Vernichtung